


Borrow

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขาไม่มีคำขอโทษให้ใครทั้งนั้น





	Borrow

ระหว่างที่ยกมือกอดคอพี่ดงโฮ อ้าขาออกกว้างขึ้นอีกเพื่อให้พี่เขากระแทกตัวเข้ามาได้สะดวกขึ้น แดเนียลนึกถึงคนรักของตัวเอง

เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมจึงได้พาตัวเองมาอยู่ตรงนี้ ทำไมถึงได้ดึงคอเสื้อพี่ดงโฮเข้ามาหาเพื่อจูบ เป็นมือของเขาเองที่ลงกลอนปิดล็อคประตู เป็นมือของแดเนียลเองที่ปลดกระดุมเสื้อ ถอดกางเกงร่นลง เปิดเผยร่างกายให้ชายอีกคนได้เห็น ได้เอื้อมมือมาสัมผัส ทั้งที่ทั้งตัวเองและอีกฝ่ายนั้นก็มีเจ้าของอยู่แล้ว

พี่ดงโฮจะกำลังนึกถึงพี่มินกิหรือเปล่า เขานึกสงสัย แต่หากถามออกไปคงเป็นการขัดอารมณ์จึงเก็บมันไป เก็บเสียงไว้ครางชื่อพี่เขาอย่างเดียวน่าจะดีกว่า

เท้าของเขาเกี่ยวกันอยู่บนหลังพี่ดงโฮ มือหนาของคนโตกว่าจับแน่นที่สะโพก แดเนียลจิกเล็บลงบนต้นแขนที่เต็มไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อของอีกฝ่าย หน้าอกแอ่นขึ้นเมื่อดงโฮกระแทกเข้าที่จุดวาบหวาม ความซ่านเสียวแล่นไปทั่วทั้งร่างกายราวกับเป็นกระแสไฟฟ้า

“พี่— พี่ดงโฮ เร็วอีก… ผม-- อะ- จะเสร็จ— อา…”

ระหว่างที่ครางชื่อคังดงโฮ ในหัวของแดเนียลไม่มีความรู้สึกเสียใจ หรือรู้สึกผิด  
เขาไม่มีคำขอโทษให้ใครทั้งนั้น

ผมแค่อยากรู้สึกดีแบบที่พี่ซองอูให้ผมไม่ได้ก็เท่านั้นเอง  
ขอยืมหน่อยนะครับ พี่มินกิ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #yulatyfic  
> kudos or comment, whatever


End file.
